Cahills and FanFiction
by Me-I-Myself-01
Summary: your typical Cahills read Fanfiction story... read and review please!


**Okay… I have realised that my fanfiction is really too similar to the one written by KTRose so… I have rewritten it. **

"Dan! What did I say about using my laptop!"

"that if I use it again, you will dye all my ninja outfits pink and spray paint my swords lime green…"

"so why are you using my laptop?!"

"I need it to google something called fanfiction! This guy from my school, who is probably the only person in this state besides you who still reads books, told me he read the 39 clues series and he had found fanfiction about it on the internet. Plus, my laptop is broken cos I used it in the toilet."

"why can't you read a magazine like other normal people…"

"because that involves reading! Were you not listening?"

I sighed exasperatedly. The downsides of having an idiot brother…

"hey Amy! Listen to this! I found this link to a story called Caged Bird when I looked at the category labelled 39 clues on this website called ."

Oh yeah, I did forget to mention that all the Cahills knew about the 39 clues series and the interrogators from every branch were currently 'interviewing' the authors of the books. I had absolutely no idea that so many of my favourite authors were Cahills and worse still, Cahills that had dared to leak branch secrets and clues. Wonder if Rick Riordan would still be able to release the next book in the Heroes Of Olympus series… Anyway, Dan had started to read the story so I decided to listen and see if this "fanfiction" thing was by other rogue Cahills… it was my duty as the person next in line to be the Madrigal head after all…

"_it was like the world was suddenly filled with color."_

"what rubbish are you reading, Dan?"

"wait! It gets better! Stop talking and listen! This is in your point of view btw… well according to the fanfiction…"

My point of view?... according to the fanfiction?... Dan was making less sense than usual…

"_somehow, instinctively, I knew that Ian was my soul mate, and nothing would ever be the same again._"

I started hacking and coughing like I'd just swallowed a hairball... or the whole cat… after choking on air for what seemed like eternity, I managed to choke out," IAN?!"

"as in Ian cobra in case you can't tell."

"I'm not an idiot… "

I pushed him off the chair and took control of my laptop. I furiously started typing. Dan peered over my shoulder and then shouted," hey! No searching for fanfiction about me and Natalie!"

"my laptop, my rules!"

I clicked on the top hit and began searching for a super fluffy Dan and Natalie part. I grinned evilly and started reading.

"_he had the sudden urge to go and write an update. Before he knew it, he had already written and posted an update."_

"what does any of that have to do with me and Natalie?..."

"wait," I snapped. "I'm getting there."

"_I think that Natalie Kabra is cute and… I like her. Was what he had written_"

"WHAT?!"

"so basically this is about you subconsciously liking Natalie," I informed him.

I think I might have broken Dan… he was currently staring into space and not blinking… I waved my hand in front of his eyes experimentally. Nothing… eh, what the heck. I continued to read.

"woah, what happened?..."

"you blanked out. Anyway, lets continue reading."

"_what we saw was, like, a miracle. Dan was actually kissing Natalie._"

Dan fainted… but not before screaming like a little girl… darn! I should've gotten a picture of it or something… I then called up Sinead. Who, by the way, was my best friend now. I told her all about this fanfiction and she then proceeded to tell her brothers and her boyfriend, Hamilton. Yes, an Ekat and a Tomas are dating. No, their families and branches are not very happy about it. Hamilton then told his siblings who told the Kabras as they thought it would be fun to listen to them freak out about the fanfiction. By the end of the hour, all the cluehunters had heard of it and you could practically hear screaming from every corner of the world. Literally. The Holts were in some random part of Antarctica (which has surprisingly good reception); the Kabras were in the Lucian stronghold in Paris; the Starlings were in Asia, but they were moving from country to country so it was hard to keep track of where exactly they were; Alistair was in Chicago; Jonah was in Australia for some concert I think and Fiske and Nellie were of course right here in Boston.

Well, that's enough chaos caused in one day… I then dedicated the rest of my day to reading more of these supposedly fan-made stories.

**I really shouldn't be starting another fic… eh, what the heck… anyway, a huge thanks to Miranda Tam for letting me use part of her story, Caged Bird. It is a really awesome story which has may suspenseful moments and plenty of Amian so you should really go check it out… also, another huge thanks to UltimateFangirl39 for allowing me to use part of her story, Puppy Love which is also as awesome and has an interesting twist so you should definitely go check those stories out… also, my geography of the world is pretty much limited to Asia so… I'm really sorry if I got something wrong with my continents…**

**Btw, whose reactions should I get next?**


End file.
